<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll think of one Later by CatScratched</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725798">I'll think of one Later</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatScratched/pseuds/CatScratched'>CatScratched</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dissociative Identity Disorder, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatScratched/pseuds/CatScratched</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Everything is still a work in progress, just wanted to get the actual thing posted lol)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll think of one Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>P<br/>
L<br/>
A<br/>
C<br/>
E<br/>
H<br/>
O<br/>
L<br/>
D<br/>
E<br/>
R<br/>
(Sorry not sorry)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>